I'm sorry I left
by MrsRayKon
Summary: Set during Russian arc of season 1 but Hilary is there too. Kai leaves to join the Demolition Boys, and Hilary is left looking after 3 sick teammates. Lots of KaiXHil fluff and thinking. Dedicated to AddUsernameHere.


**I'm sorry I left.  
Bonjour mes copines. I have no fucking clue how to speak French... But I do know how to upload things to . Yay! So, I used that skill to make this! KaiXHilary. I don't actually like this pairing (no offence) but I just had to get it down on paper. Well, computer... Technically iPod... Anyway! This story is set during season 1 when Kai leaves the Bladebreakers. But Hilary is there...  
Please R&R. I'll review one of yours!  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: *opens bag* pencil case, headphones, iPad, very overdue history homework, PE kit. *closes bag* nope, no Beyblade in there.  
Also, this story is dedicated to my *lovely* friend, AddUsernameHere because she hates this pairing!  
**************** XD**

Hilary sighed as she closed the door to Max's room. Taking care of three sick boys was no fun. Oh how she wished Kai was here.

Kai.

That low life bastard. What kind of person scuttles off to join another team four days before the beginning of the tournament?

A fucking idiot. That's who. But, as much as Tyson was saying he was a filthy traitor, she missed him. She missed the way that he would never participate, yet he'd always know what was going on. He kept the team together. He always knew what to do when the other boys were at a loss and he was neat and organised. Basically, he was the exact opposite of Tyson.

And now, here she was- in Russia, looking after three boys, who'd all managed to get ill. She was in Russia, for God's sake! She should be visiting Red Square and all those other tourist attractions that she couldn't remember the names to! But so far, the most sightseeing she'd done was from the living room window in their hotel room!

Hilary should be grateful she still had Kenny. Although he wasn't much help. With a weak stomach, he's not exactly the best person to look after people- especially when one of those people can eat enough to feed three first world countries in one sitting. And throw it back up again. He had only caught the common cold, but nothing was just that simple with Tyson. He asked for things every five minutes, and whined and complained about everything. Even more than usual. But that's what he deserved. She had told him to wear a coat, but oh no! Not Tyson. Of course he had to disobey... Idiot...

So maybe not any help from Kenny... But as ever, Ray tried to help. He'd offer to cook or clean or something else, insisting he was fine. But then he'd get a dizzy spell and despite his protesting, Hilary would insist that he went and lay down. Honestly. He must be the only person ever to get the flu and then dismiss it so that he could help others.

At least Max wasn't as bad. Luckily for him (and for Hilary) he'd only caught a simple chill. Hilary's money was on him being better by tomorrow. He didn't ask for much, and he slept a lot, which made things easier for her.

She looked at the clock. 4PM. Kai would be back form his daily jog soon. Oh right, Kai wasn't coming back...

The train carrying her thoughts crashed into a nearby mountain as Tyson screamed her name. She pushed herself up off of the soft sofa and followed the voice that brought her to the boy's room. She opened the door slowly, bracing herself for what was to come.

"I'm hungry!"  
"I thought you were ill?!"  
"I am!"  
"Well then, why are you sat up in bed reading a comic?!"  
"I... Uh... Got bored?"  
"Nice try. Go and make sure Max is okay."  
"Stupid bitch... Doesn't care about me."  
"What did you say!?"  
"Uh, nothing Hilary, nothing..."

Hilary had no idea why she'd sent Tyson to check up on Max. She'd rather let his nutcase of a grandfather do it. It was probably something to do with the fact that somehow, the pair could actually stand each other. She didn't mean that Ray couldn't, just that, he was the only sane one left and she'd like to keep it that way.

She opened Ray's bedroom door and nearly tripped over his plimsoles, as the room was pitch black. Luckily, Hilary knew Ray was the tidiest of the boys, so didn't have to worry about stumbling over or breaking anything else.

It was quiet, bar the Neko jin's light, but wheezy purring. It had amazed her when she first discovered his weird little habit. Now, it assured her everything was alright. If Ray wasn't purring, he wasn't sleeping right. And if Ray wasn't sleeping right, it worried her.

Hilary looked out for her boys. Always had done, always will do. She'd make sure that Max got sweets, Tyson got a lecture when he deserved one, Ray got days off from being 'mother hen', Kenny got peace and quiet when he was working. And she always made sure Kai was okay. That Tyson wasn't pissing him off. That his beyblade was working properly. That he wasn't overdoing it on the training. Hilary loved all her boys. But there was something about Kai that just made her sigh, and smile dreamily. It was much like loverboy with Mariah. But it was alot more one sided. Kai had no idea of her feelings for him, and now he probably never would.

Getting back to the story...

Hilary slowly crept up to Ray's bed, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. As she stood by the bedside, she lay a hand on Ray's sweaty shoulder and shook him gently. She got no reaction, except for a small mumble mixed with a purr, that just came out sounding like he needed to clear his throat. She bent down, so that her mouth was just above his ear. Ray hair smelt like... Ray. Sort of coconutty, milky, creamy scent. It was a bit hard to explain.

"Ray?" She said softly, mindful of his sensitive ears. No reaction. She tried again. "Ray?" This time, his eyelids fluttered open, revealing dimmed amber eyes.  
"Ugh, Hey Hils." He said, sitting up. He sneezed twice, before sniffing. Hilary handed him a tissue, and he nodded in thanks.  
"Hey. You feeling any better?" She asked politely, passing him the glass of water on his cabinet.  
"Define better..." He said sarcastically, tucking his hair behind his ear.  
"I'll take that as a no, then?"  
"This is worse than the time Gary hit me with a log and I got a concussion..."  
"Why did Gary- never mind." Hilary had learnt that everyone had weird stories. And a lot of them are best kept hidden.  
"Oh, I forgot to ask, how are the others? They doing any better?"  
Hilary sighed. Typical Ray. Always putting others before him, no matter what the situation...  
"They're okay... Max is sleepy and Tyson's being... Well... Tyson's being Tyson like." She told him, as she heard him mutter something about a pain in the ass... "Anyway, I'm going to make some soup for lunch, think you can stomach it?" Ray sighed.  
"Yeah alright. Just a bit though."

"Okay so that's... A bowl for me, Tyson didn't want any, a bowl for Max, half a bowl for Ray, a small bowlful for Chief and a bowl for Kai- wait. Oh." Hilary sighed to herself as she realised she'd made too much. "Oh well, more for supper..." She said out loud to no one in particular. She tried not to make her voice sound upset, but it still lacked its usual cheeriness. She contemplated taking the soup to them, but if they spilt it, or they were sick, then it'd be messy. And guess who'd have to clean it up?

She knocked on the oak door. She heard a quiet 'yes' from somewhere in the room.  
"Chief, lunch time!"  
"I'll be there in a second."

Hilary opened the door to Max's room. The boy was lay down on the bed half asleep, and mumbling something to Tyson.  
"Maxie, lunchtime." He'd obviously heard her, but he made no attempts to get up. "Max..." She lightly tapped his cheek.  
"Mmmh... I'm coming... I'm coming..." He whispered.  
"You okay?"  
"I'll be fine after some lovely soup!" He said cheerily, despite being ill. Hilary giggled and walked out the room.

"Ray? You up?"  
"No..." She chuckled.  
"You okay?"  
"No..."  
"What's up?"  
"I'm dying."  
"Ha! And you say Tyson is melodramatic."  
"Hey!" A voice shouted from down the hall.  
"Sorry Tyson!"  
"Yeah sorry!"  
"Anyways, Ray. I've made lunch. So, come and eat something!"  
"Alright! I'm coming!"

She lay Max's bowl down in front of him, just as Ray stumbled into the door way and sat down at a nearby chair. It wasn't his chair, but it was closest to the door, so Hilary just switched the bowls around, so he didn't have to get up again. They all sat there silently for a bit, the two ill boys eating slowly and coughing occasionally.  
"Well, this is awfully quiet. Being ill has obviously taken a turn for the worst!" Hilary said awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood.  
"It's probably because Tyson's not here!" Kenny added, realising what she was doing.

Hilary wished Kai was here. Everyone replied to him. Mainly because he was fucking scary when you got on his bad side, but at least he could get people to speak. Right now they were having as much conversation as... a mouse and a rock.

They finished their meal in silence, Hilary continuously wracking her brains for ideas. 'Perfect!' She thought to herself. It was so simple, she'd just give them something they liked. She walked up to a cupboard, pulled out a bag of fudge and gave it to Max.  
"A sweet treat for my sweet lil' guy!" She said in what she hoped sounded like a cheerful voice. It obviously was, because Max perked right up. He smiled like a giddy child, his tired blue eyes shining like diamonds. But blue... Max's eyes were so cute. He'd just gaze at you all cute and you'd just melt! Max loved sweets, almost as much as blading. He bounced off towards his room, shining.

"And what would Mr. Kon like?" She asked, smiling. He smiled back, canines on show.  
"If it's not too much trouble, I'd really like a cup of-"  
"Herbal tea?" Hilary asked, cutting him off. He smiled a small smile and nodded.  
"Thanks Hil- Oh, top left cupboard!" He said pointing towards the cupboard with his herbal tea in it. It was a well know fact between beybladers that Ray drank tea. Lots and lots of tea. Ray love tea, herbal tea was even better.

She put the kettle on and took the bowls away whilst it was boiling. Ray had managed to nod off in the small time Hilary was putting the bowls in the dishwasher, his head rested in his arms, a jet-black waterfall, spread out around him. She brushed some of his hair off the table and laid the petit cup on it. It was a bit of a gay teacup, but it was a joke between Hilary, Emily and Mariah that he was just-to put it lightly-"in touch with his feminine side"

Yes, they did enjoy having fun at other's expense, but there was no harm in it. It was just a bit of entertainment.

Hilary laid the cup down, with the hope that the scent would wake him up. It did, and within 30 seconds, his head was lifted up, a small smile on his reddish cheeks. He picked up the delicate teacup and inhaled deeply. His sore throat flexed as he slowly sipped from the cup. Watching Ray drink was weird. It was nothing like watching Kai drink. Kai drank coffee in big gulps, and every so often, he'd pull away form the mug and lick those soft, kissable lips. It was a beautiful sight, but she'd probably never see it again.

Once Ray had left, Hilary sighed deeply an sat down in her chair. God, she missed him so much. He was perfect. His hair, his deep eyes, his toned body, his... She didn't even have the words. He was amazing. Clever. Brilliant. Sexy. And he was gone. She loved him more than anything, and she'd never get him back. When he left, it was like he personally tore out her heart and gave it to the tall, scary, sadistic looking grey haired guy on his team so that he could crush it. 'Note to self:' Hilary thought, 'keep and eye on him...'

The day he left, she cried. She cried all night and didn't leave her room.

The day after, she found a photo album of the team since day one. The day he battled Tyson in the Japanese tournament. He was scowling, and shaking hands with his soon to become friend.

Everyday she waited. Waited for him to come back. Waited to see him again. Longed to see the scowl, longed to watch him drink his coffee in a completely un-Ray-like way. Waited for him to come back home at 4PM from his daily jog. It was quiet. Of course it was quite, Tyson wasn't shouting at Kai. She wished for the waiting game to end. It wasn't fair. She'd never done anything wrong. She was a straight A student who never got in trouble. She didn't deserve this. None of her boys deserved this. None of them deserved getting ill either. Not even Tyson.

Hilary cast her eyes to the ceiling- well, what was on the other side of the ceiling- as she heard a thud, followed by a brief 'Owww!' and -despite her hardly knowing the language, what sounded like a curse in Chinese. She sighed as she stood from her chair.

"I thought cats were meant to land on their feet." She said to Ray, which he replied to by giving her the finger. The brunette tutted as she helped her tall friend up, leaning his weight against her shoulders. Hilary didn't weigh as much as Ray, but she wasn't weak. She was best friends with bladers who'd managed to get into the finals. She trained with them. And it was some serious training! So to say she struggled carrying the neko was a exaggeration.

"How you feeling?" She asked him once he was in his bed.  
"Terrible..." He said in response. Something in his voice sounded so sad.  
"Do you think you're going to be sick?" Hilary asked, putting a hand to his headband-less forehead.  
"No, not like that..." Ray mumbled, fighting to stay awake. Hilary didn't understand. He noticed her confusion, and opened his mouth to fill her in.

"I miss him..." He said quietly, upset, nodding at the empty bed on the other side of the room. The untouched bed with the neat sheets. The bed that lacked a personalised touch, a teddy or special blanket. The bed that smelt of fabric softened and cleaning fluid. The bed that didn't smell like Kai.

She sighed, for the nineteenth time that day. She missed him too. A lot.

She took Ray's big- if not rather lanky- hand in her own, and sat on the edge of the bed as he drifted off to sleep.

********  
Hilary woke, her senses coming to life. She could feel the scratchy carpet underneath her, hear purring, hear snoring from another room. The whole house was asleep, and she enjoy the peace.

Although everything seemed usual, something in her mind felt out of place. Different. She stood up. A familiar scent reached her nose. A good scent. A great scent. The scent of Russian aftershave...

Despite her body's protesting, she blearily opened her eyes and sat up.  
Manoeuvring around a table, she was brought face to face with a sleeping lump in the empty bed. She didn't have to ask, she knew who it was. The tousled navy hair, and soft pale skin confirmed her suspicions.

Without hesitation, she reached out and traced the delicate triangles, his smooth skin cold against her hand. She smiled, and he smiled back.

Wait, he smiled back!

Hilary gaped as her fingers were intwined with rough long ones.

Kai was awake.

And Kai was smiling.

And Kai was holding her hand!

She gasped as she was pulled into the warmth of his bed. She felt him kiss her forehead, and snuggled up to his hard chest. Her wrapped his arms around her, lovingly.

"I'm sorry I left."

**So... That was crap... I suck at romance. And writing. And anything that doesn't involve Tumblr, being inside, sleeping, being bisexual, loving beyblade or manatee whispering. All except that last one...**

**If you're still reading this:  
1. Well done  
2. Thank you!**


End file.
